


The Lucario and the Talonflame

by thefalconofthefall



Series: Pokespe Fairytails [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe-Pokemon, Blood, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, Death, Fairy Tale Retellings, Gen, Maybe - Freeform, Mild Gore, Out of Character, Patricide, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 12:17:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8713624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefalconofthefall/pseuds/thefalconofthefall
Summary: A starving Lucario named X flees from his negligent trainer and is saved by a Talonflame named Y from death and both became friends. But all things will end....





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of The Dog and the Sparrow.
> 
> Characters: Dog (Lucario!X), Bird (Talonflame!Y), Man (Xerosic), Man's Wife (daughter here) (Emma)

There once lived a Lucario named X, who lived with a very negligent trainer. After starving from negligence for so long, the Pokemon decided to run away. But he only reached to the middle of the nearby woods and collapsed, waiting for his fate, until a Talonflame came past him.

 

“Are you alright?” she asked, wincing at his gaunt shape.

 

“Yveltal?” he responded.

 

The Talonflame took this sign as the Pokemon dying ever so slowly, and flew to gather some berries and went back. She then shove one into his mouth.

  
“Eat,” she ordered. “And actually chew your food too.”

 

The Pokemon chewed slowly then swallowed his food. He began to sit up, struggling a bit, and ate the berries as slowly as possible. When he was finished, he stood up.

 

“Thank you for giving some food,” he panted. “I don’t know how long I haven’t tasted one.”

 

“Bad human?” she asked.

 

“Yeah,” he said. “I thought he would care for me.”

 

“Well what do you expect from humans?” she commented. “Anyways, my name is Y.”  


“X,” he responded.

 

“Well X, I’m really just a wanderer,” she said. “You know, since staying in one place gets very boring. Want to join me? I can teach you some hunting techniques.”

 

“Sure,” he said.

 

Soon the two became best friends, one can even say, siblings, always having adventures with each other.

 

But all things have to end.

 

One day, the pair were resting from travelling, when a hunter had came upon their territory.

 

“The human is about two logs away!” X reported as he charged an aura attack.

 

“On it!” she responded, as she flew ahead. She spotted a bald pale man with bloodshot eyes, holding an advanced bow and arrow and running into their camp. Several Crobats and a Granbull followed after him, and far away, she noticed a Rapidash waiting with a wagon with some crates.

 

Sending down a bout of blazing hot air to the Pokemon, she quickly knocked the Pokemon out and surprised the man, who shot an arrow at her.

 

Quickly dodging it, she sent a streak of fire at the man, who avoided it. A ball of aura was thrown to him near the ground, but the man shot through the orb, dissipating it. A pained howl then rang into the woods.

 

“ _Oh no.”_ She flew to the camp, where X laid, the arrow going straight through his stomach and out into the bloody tip. His face tightened into a grimace as blood and acid poured out of his stomach. She can see the flesh and fur burning away to reveal a bone, as he gasped for air.

 

“X!” she cried, and flew to him. He was unresponsive to her, as his blue gray eyes were widened, trying to inhale the air he would not need soon. She knew that he cannot be saved, no matter how she can try, but she can do something about it. She turned to the man fleeing, grabbing several of the Crobats’ wings and his Granbull back to his Rapidash.

  
“I don’t think so human!” she screeched, and flew at him, sending a strong gust of wind that made him fall over. Dropping the unconscious Crobats and Granbull, she breathed out blue hot flames at them, turning them into piles of ashes.

 

She saw him finally gaining balance, and was about to run back to his Rapidash, when she sent another strong wind, where he fell down again. Snatching the bow with her beak, she summoned more a more cooler flame, but hot enough to burn it into ashes that she can taste.

 

“Augh! You’re nothing but trouble to me you wretched Talonflame!” he growled, trying to stand up again.

 

She said nothing, as he wouldn’t understand and even if he did, didn’t need to. Flying away from him, she went to his steed and the wagon, and summoned more blue infernos at the wagon and Rapidash, turning them into ashes.

 

She then flew back to their camp, and landed near the corpse of her friend, a brother who did not deserve to be eaten by other Pokemon. Digging the dirt as she deep as she can, she picked him up by the scruff, and placed him into the hole. She pushed back the remaining dirt and smoothed it out with her feet.

 

“Please great Xerneas, great Mew, great gods of the living, protect X’s soul,” she murmured as she carved an X on the grave. “Let him rest in peace in the land of the light or land of the peaceful night. Please.” She then dipped her head, and flew away.

* * *

 

It was fairly simple to track down the man’s home. His footprints had given it away, leaving her to solve the puzzle herself once she lost sight of it by flying up ahead. It was also to her delight that he had a field filled with ripening wheat. A young woman wearing a kerchief holding a black dagger and her Trevenant were working on it, cutting out the weeds and making sure the plants were healthy.

 

Flying over the fields, Y sent down streams of fire, making sure no crop was unscatched by the flames. The woman’s eyes widened.

 

“Trevenant, use Rock Slide on the Talonflame!” she ordered. The Grass type Pokemon summoned a rain of rocks on her, but she avoided it. She then sent another stream of flame, this time blue, at the Trevenant, who promptly turned into a pile of ashes.

 

“Trevenant!” the woman cried, then glared at the Flying type. Her dagger turned into a black staff, and pointed at the direction she predicted Y would go. A stream of water appeared and flew there, but Y avoided it, and continue dodging the woman’s water attacks and burning the crops until the fields were scattered with ashes. She was about to fly away, but was welcomed with a wonderful sight.

 

The man has returned, surprised and angry at the mess Y caused.

 

“Oh thank goodness father!” the woman cried. “Can you stop her?”

 

“I used much of my powers throughout the journey,” he grunted. “Give me your staff.”

 

The woman handed him her staff, which turned into a gleaming night black axe. Y dived near the window of the house, where he threw the axe, and she dodged, making a hole large enough for her to go through. The man stormed in the house and picked up the axe. He continued throwing the axe and she continued avoiding it, until he destroyed all of his furniture in the house.

 

“Father, maybe you should rest,” the woman said, taking back her axe.

  
“Aghh,” the man sighed. Y flew in front of the man, and as expected, the woman aimed the axe for her, only for her to dodge and let the man to take the hit. She then flew out of the window with no satisfaction in her bitter heart to the familiar unknown.

**Author's Note:**

> Two logs=10 feet/3 meters


End file.
